<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers In Lockdown. by Supero1726</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925421">Avengers In Lockdown.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supero1726/pseuds/Supero1726'>Supero1726</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Steve Rogers, Extended Family, F/M, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Soft Stucky, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supero1726/pseuds/Supero1726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avengers meet Peter… again. Peter meet the Avengers.”<br/>“Hi.” Sam stared at him, taking in his proportions.<br/>“Hello Spider-kid.” said Nat. </p><p>Sometimes the world cannot be fixed by punches and kicks, but science. Welcome to lockdown.. where the Avengers are locked in together. Enter Peter Parker, young teen genius that will keep the Avengers together, and prove that Tony Stark has a heart!</p><p>Watch as Peter deals with Homeschooling, Clint and Sam learning the Guitar, and Bruce stressing over a vaccine. Just a little fluff mixed in with the angst of reality! Please note that I take Covid 19 very seriously and this is my way of writing out my feelings! </p><p>This also goes out to any key workers reading this wherever you are. Thank you from all of us to all of you!</p><p>Just some fun, written for you. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Clint Barton &amp; Sam Wilson, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to my own little quarantine fic. A few things before we kick off:<br/>Firstly, most of the measures taken here are English, as that is where I come from, and I don't really know that much about the american measures. Secondly the first chapter is just setting the scene, you have got to have some angst before the fluff. This is one that has been in my head for a while, so some of the experiences are based on our reality. Enjoy my story, give me feedback, I'm not very good at this yet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Parker lent back in his chair and watched as his Spanish teacher droned on about something he should be listening to. Leaning down, he grabbed his half-bitten biro from the corner of his desk and scribbled a new formula in the corner of his notebook. Finally, his spurt of inspiration died, and he was reduced to doodling a small spider in the corner of his book, which muddled into MJ. Everything seemed to muddle into MJ nowadays, be it his formulas or his lab session with Tony. Sometimes he couldn’t tell if she liked him, knew if he was Spider-Man or both. It was MJ, she was always unpredictable. Looking up, he found his teacher leaning over his desk with a threatening expression on his face. “Mr Parker, what have I told you about…” he was saved by the crackling of Tannoy and a stern voiced Principal Morita. He had been wondering when this would come, the news had been full of it. May had been worried that Ellis would bring this in – and that the WHO would start to ask the US to join the regulations that had been implemented across the globe. Of course the new Ross, who was still standing staunchly in Tony’s way of everything possible, was in the process of ignoring everything he said, especially about the possibility of a vaccine being created by him and Bruce (with a little help from Peter of course!), and had decided to plough ahead. So, it was really no surprise when Morita had said that Ellis was to give a briefing at 5, and that they were all welcome to stay and watch with their friends, after all, it might be the last time. The briefings had been going for a while, but they had all had the feeling that there was going to be the last normal day for a while, and so he grabbed his phone to say that he was staying. </p><p>Pepper stormed out of the meeting, eyes firmly on the door to her office. If one more person tried to catch her and ask her about something she had no idea about, she was going to scream. The board wanted to know about PPE, Tony wanted to know what Ellis was saying about a vaccine, Ellis wanted to know what Tony was doing about a vaccine. Added to the fact the constantly had to deal with incessant Avengers business when her Fiancé messed up, it was all a bit too much. Shutting the door behind her and leaning on the table, she picked up a pile of papers asking what she was going to do if they were put in lockdown. Sometimes she wondered about all of this. When she had first started being the CEO of a trans-national company it had been electrifying, once she had got over the fact it was not one of Tony’s jokes, but she was approaching her 50’s, and she had no time left, and with Tony being Tony… things could go anywhere. The pressure was getting to her. The press where picking up on their every move, guessing on the destination, the dress, best man, flower girl… anything that could be predicted by means of sheer will and brute force. She was used to having no private life, but since she announced her engagement, she had not been left alone. Grabbing a receiver, she muttered for some poor assistant to take the meeting, she was done. </p><p>Ellis sat on his chair, surveying the rows of press sitting in 2m distance and watching as he took a sip from a glass of water. The press clicked a feverishly with cameras and notebooks, some clutched laptops.<br/>
“Hello. We have come to the point in time where there are two options, two sides to the same, I admit frightening coin. With tangible threats, the Avengers can field it with ease, they are recruiting new members, and we do have an army. However, this is a war with something that has no body, nothing that we can punch or watch as it crumbles under a wave of gunfire. This is no war for an army, this is a war for science. We have advanced scientists; Dr Banner is a notable example of one that is involved with both the physical and scientific battles, but even the great Dr Banner does not have a miracle vaccine, although I am assured by both him and Stark that they have a team on both a vaccine and manufacture of PPE.” He stops and looks out into the audience; someone clears their throat and most of the auditorium turn to stare at the poor man. “This,” He states with an ashen face and red rimmed eyes. “is a war, and so we will have to treat it as such. Our weapons are the PPE, our help is to stay home. As such I am recommending that all governors suspend schools indefinitely starting on Friday. We will issue guidelines on whom is considered essential, and who needs to work from home. Ladies and Gentlemen.” He stares at the camera, watching as the lens focuses in on him. “This is the single defining moment of our generation. I will endeavour to ensure the safety of our nation. That will be all. I will not be answering questions.” He stalked behind the curtain, hoping the press hadn’t noticed his trembling hand. </p><p>Peter was not patrolling anymore. He had agreed to stop since the evidence suggested that, even if he was immune, he could still be a carrier. So now he spent his nights learning how to cook, playing board games and chatting to Ned over the phone. He almost wished he had a little more time like this, where he felt he had a life outside of school and swinging round New York. He was half expecting May to be at the door waiting for him, but she was at the table, clutching her phone. “Honey…”<br/>
“What is it.” Peter looked worriedly into her eyes, not catching the glint that had been a solitary tear running down her face.<br/>
“I’ve been classified Essential.”<br/>
“Well then… why are you crying.”<br/>
“Sweetie, I don’t want you in the house with me. I’m going to be around people who are at risk of being infected, or worse. Pete. I can’t let you stay here. I morally can’t do it. Call him.”<br/>
“What.” Peter caught May’s eye. “Who.”<br/>
“Call Tony. Please Pete. I can’t do it. You have somewhere safe to go, someone safe to be with, and I can’t watch you. We’ll call and chat and face time, but if I came home and got you sick…”<br/>
“I can’t get…”<br/>
“We don’t know that.” She was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I want this argument to be over. Call him.”<br/>
So, Peter Parker walked to the sofa where he had put his phone and pressed the button for Tony Stark on his interface. He would never answer, but sure as luck would have it, Tony’s voice rang sure and clear down the line. “Hey Kiddo. What do you need?” </p><p>Tony Stark was having a shitty day. On Cho and Bruce’s orders he had suspended being Iron Man for the time being, and due to him still having problems where the ARC reactor was extracted, ha was now tower locked. He had told the public to do their bit, and then he had told Steve Rogers to “fuck off.”. After all, Steve was immune to most things, being a super soldier and all. Since he had pardoned the rogues and brought back the tower after the disastrous incident with the Vulture, he had let them stay and equipped with everything he could provide. And they were happy in a sense, no mass fighting breaking out, no notable divides... And then Steve bought Bucky back… and everything changed. Tony knew that it hadn’t been Bucky that killed his parents but there was something in him that hated the thought of housing his mother’s murderer, whether conscious or not. His wrench clattered to the ground, and he surveyed his handy work. DUM-E was now sporting a stronger, more durable arm, and a new fire extinguisher. He was going soft and when Friday’s voice rang “Call from Peter Parker.”, he snatched it up. </p><p>Sam had long wanted to learn the guitar, and now him and Clint were sitting back to back, each clutching identical acoustic guitars. It was one thing to be a bad guitarist at home alone, but now they were in quarantine, and everyone in the tower and surrounding area could hear him and Clint strumming clumsily. Bucky leaned against the door, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I was lured up here by the sounds of Sam in pain.” Crossing the room, he deftly snatched a pluck out of Sam’s clumsy fingers, walking out of the room. “Hey, maybe a break will do you good.” </p><p>Dinner at the tower was seldom easy. For one thing, living with more than 6 people in the same house at once made them more than flatmates, it made them almost family. For another they all wanted different things, and the select cooks could only rustle up a few dishes, which meant a lot of bewildered Pizza and Indian vans drawing up at Stark Tower at least once a day. The only competent chefs in the building had quickly turned out to be Steve, Bucky and Tony (who as we all know can make good pasta!), with both Nat and Clint setting fire to the Stove, scaring the life out of someone who had taken Clint’s space in the vents. Tonight, sitting at the long table was Steve, Sam, Clint, Wanda, Bucky and Nat. There was no sign of Tony; who had been seen practically running to one of his discreet cars not an hour earlier, Pepper, who rarely had time to spare, Bruce had been in the lab on a bender with the vaccine issue, Scott and Hope were away, and Thor was ‘off world’ with Carol and the Guardians – whatever that meant. “Miss me?” Steve turned to the door, and saw a dishevelled looking Tony standing there, clutching a battered suitcase and an impossibly wide smile. “Why are you so late?”<br/>
“Had some things to pick up.”<br/>
“What do you mean.”<br/>
A boy stepped out behind him. He couldn’t have been than 16, in fact he looked younger, but he bore a small resemblance to Tony, with wide intelligent eyes, and hands that seemed to be fiddling with something.<br/>
“Avengers meet Peter… again. Peter meet the Avengers.”<br/>
“Hi.” Sam stared at him, taking in his proportions.<br/>
“Hello Spider-kid.” Said Nat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We now how a Group-Chat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What’s the first thing you’re gonna do when you get out?” Ned asked, catching the Mr Harrington’s eye who ignored them and went back to trying (and failing) to get Teams to work. “See you idiots.” MJ replied. “I bet Peter over here will be looking for the first old lady that needs help crossing the road.”<br/>“What does that mean.” Mr Harrington glanced in their direction, and they pretended to balance equations again.<br/>“Figure it out loser.” She said. But before he could reply Harrington was ushering them out of the room toward the final hour and ACDEC meeting of term.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, good morning, afternoon and evening wherever and whenever you are reading this. Does anyone actually read these notes? Well this has been a wild ride, and so much fun to write. This story follows a format where you will see different characters dealing with the quarantine period as well as they can, including Bruce, Steve, Tony and Nat. Of course the main focus is on Irondad, the best father-son relationship in the MCU. </p><p>As an inexperienced writer from England, it has always been my dream to test out my skills on a fandom I love, and quarantine gave me the time and place to do it. I hope the language is realistic and that you like the characterisation. A few notes before we get started:</p><p>I'm undecided between the Stucky VS Stony but I needed the Tony and Pepper relationship for this to work.<br/>I am from England, so much of the measures that used here will be based on measures from where I live, sorry if that is an issue!<br/>I have been told my writing is sometimes pretentious and complex, please tell me if you dislike it, I will endeavour to improve.<br/>And finally, this is a coping mechanism for Covid 19, I take it seriously and most of the issues raised are real. Thanks!<br/>Okay update, I am usually all for Stony, but we need Pepper to mother Peter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Tony the next hour was full of explaining the situation while Peter went into a sort of distinctly spider-like hibernation on the couch in the corner. Tony ended up fending off Nat with one deft arm, an irate Steve with another, and Clint, who was giving him the evil eye from the Chaise.<br/>
“So, you brought a kid to war.” Steve said, looked at Tony distastefully.<br/>
“In my defence…”<br/>
“Whatever you're about to say is bullshit.” Clint looked Tony dead in the eye. “That kid was in what the press dubbed a Civil War. You know, you've done some crap, but this... this is going too far even for you Tony.”<br/>
“Wait…” Peter looked up from the confines of the couch at his Father Figure, catching his almost symmetrical eyes. “He gave me a choice. I wanted to do it. I wanted to be better, be a greater hero. It’s my fault, whatever he's done, it’s my fault.”<br/>
“Shit Tony. He’s even got your self-sacrificial nature. Is he actually your kid?”<br/>
“I can just go…” Peter rested his head on the couch, looking far too young to be going through this crisis, let alone fighting Super-Villains on a daily basis.<br/>
“Kid.” Tony said gently, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm round his shoulders. “I love you; I think you’re too good for the world, but Pete this is madness. Your Aunt has told you. She’s an essential worker. She needs you here. Not because she doesn’t love you, but because she does. Avengers.” Tony looks up to where they had all been arguing and catches Steve’s eye. “We were created to do the right thing, to save the world when no-one else could. We have a duty to Peter. He is the best of us, yes even better than Spangles over there. Kid’s staying, and whatever crap you want to spew about me, do it alone, to me, without the kid.” </p><p> </p><p>Midtown School of Science and Technology was eerily silent the next morning when Peter walked in. There was a small congregation of teachers quietly holding one another by the entrance, tears silently slipping down their faces. Flash looked grim by the window. Lessons felt half hearted, teachers not caring whether prep was handed in, or if the children were even concentrating or listening. People just sat there with a blank expression on their faces, slowly clearing out their locker. Teacher desperately fiddled with Teams; the overcomplicated programme they had been given no instruction on how to use. People were heard arguing about social distancing, and a poor student was threatened with detention on the first day back. Toilet roll challenges ruled Instagram, and people where seen trying to steal from the toilets. Peter and his friends hung toward the back of the classroom, talking about the situation as if it going to end tomorrow. “What’s the first thing you’re gonna do when you get out?” Ned asked, catching the Mr Harrington’s eye who ignored them and went back to trying (and failing) to get Teams to work. “See you idiots.” MJ replied. “I bet Peter over here will be looking for the first old lady that needs help crossing the road.”<br/>
“What does that mean.” Mr Harrington glanced in their direction, and they pretended to balance equations again.<br/>
“Figure it out loser.” She said. But before he could reply Harrington was ushering them out of the room toward the final hour and ACDEC meeting of term.</p><p> </p><p>“Pass me that.” Bruce Banner ran his hand through his grey hair, relishing the feeling of normality that came with it. Although he was a celebrity in the science community, he was used to the Hulk getting the attention, the criticism – and the praise, now it was Dr Bruce Banner that was being watched by the whole world, and he felt as if everyone was pulling the pressure toward him like a magnet. “No, the other one.” Working in Tony’s lab was a way for him to get a family, one that appreciated him for the Hulk and being Dr Bruce Banner. Walking out of the sealed room, he grabbed his phone. One of the Avengers had read something online about group chats being ‘good for support’ and had anonymously set one up. Of course, they would be incredibly active all the time, not thinking about the desperate need for peace so he could create the vaccine the world needed:<br/>
Stark: What the fuck is this. </p><p>Legolas: Kid’s on here Tony.</p><p>Stark: He’s not in the Avengers. </p><p>Legolas: But you still took him…</p><p>Rushman: Will you shut… </p><p>The Spider-Kid: I had to change my name. Someone forgot the hyphen. </p><p>Bruce shook his head. Sometimes they really needed to talk face to face, after all, they had been apart for so long, with the rogues away and him and Thor somewhere Off World, he wondered how many arguments they would have during this lockdown, and who would be first out. </p><p>“Kid, help me carry this.” Peter ran down the stairs to the lobby, where Tony was struggling with another 2 boxes of his stuff. Sticking out of the top was a Star Wars poster and a couple of boxes of merchandise. “Hang on…” Tony said, stopping and placing the bag on a small table. “is this?” He pulled out an Iron Man T-shirt from the bag, watching Peter’s face as it turned red as the hero’s armour. “How many do you have?”<br/>
“Not too many.”<br/>
“Shit kid… you really were a fanboy.”<br/>
They traipse through the lobby again, all too aware that they could be seen by the final few members of staff that would loiter around for the next few days. Grabbing the elevator button, Tony said “Penthouse please Fri.”, and up they went.</p><p>“Is this… is this my room.”<br/>
“Yeah Pete, all yours.” Tony had his arm on Peter’s shoulder, as he looked around. It was a rather plain space, but they had been to the last remaining shops and bought as much as Tony could convince Peter to own. They had a King size bed in the middle of the room, with windows lining the front so he had a view onto the city. The walls had a built in Wardrobe and were coloured cream, but there was a desk in a corner that stood out with mahogany colours. An adjoining, private bathroom stood in one corner, but the most exciting part was the gift on the table. “Yeah kid,” Tony said, smiling. “it’s all yours. Have a play, and there’s a video camera behind there so you can call May whenever you want. Now for the tour.” But Peter sat on the bed, looking forlornly out the window. “What if she dies. Mr Stark… I just can’t see an end to this… it just seems to go on forever.”<br/>
“Pete. Listen to me. We’re working on a vaccine. I know your scared. Shit kid, I’m scared, and I’ve fought more battles than I can count. By the way, you’re the smartest person I’ve ever met, maybe even smarter than me and that,” he somehow winked and smirked at the same time, it was a Stark thing! “is saying something. Kid.” He felt his own heart thumping now. “I can give you the tour tomorrow, why don’t we start up that holo-screen of yours, I know there’s a show on tonight you might like." </p><p>An hour later, Clint, who was still angry with Stark walked into the room thinking it was free to practice paintballs for the next morning. He was surprised to see both him and the kid on the bed, watching Brooklyn 99 and smiling, the kid's stuff still packed up in boxes around them. Maybe he was wrong to judge Stark’s relationship with the kid so quickly. After all, fathers can be the most unexpected people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Drop me comments, tell me what to improve on so I can fix any issues!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paintball and talking about feelings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to any Key workers and hotels and shops that are open just for them. This one goes out to you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually cried and ran around when I saw what people where saying about this. So this one goes out to all of those people who can't see their family during Lockdown, and some hotels offering places for key workers. Thanks from all of us. I'm not the greatest fan of this, but this is a thanks chapter, so enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a subdued affair; with both Tony and Peter taking it in the same room, while apparently Nat and Clint had an assignment, which seemed to involve planning for a mass game all too early the next morning, Steve and Bucky where training, and Bruce was stressing over a vaccine. Which gave Sam the perfect opportunity to start learning the Guitar in peace. Grabbing the pick, he turned on the holo-screen and put in ‘online guitar lessons.’. Well, it was now or never. </p><p>“We’re down a member down.”<br/>
Clint looked Nat in the eye.<br/>
“Nat. We’ve known each other for years. I have no-one left.”<br/>
“Fine. You take Spider-Kid.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
He’s smart, fast, he did Leipzig. He can handle a game of paintball.”<br/>
“It’s not him I’m worried about. Starks all over the kid. What’s he going to say if we nick his kid?”<br/>
“Borrowing, borrowing his kid.”</p><p>Clint leapt down from the vents early the next morning and looked around Peters room. Star Wars posters and schematics decorated every wall, with a holo-screen displaying something that was incomprehensible. He had obviously fallen asleep before Tony left, and there was a peaceful expression on his face. What was he doing here? Clint wondered. He had been thrust into super-life far too young, if he could ever have kids… he would never let them roam the streets of New York in a spandex suit. Suddenly he noticed that the kid was staring at him.<br/>
“Hawkeye staring at me… hey dream life.”<br/>
“Hey Spider-Kid.”<br/>
“Hey, figment of my imagination.” Clint laughed. He wasn’t so much like Tony here (although the resemblance was still apparent), with the snarky comebacks and smart-arse answers. No, this was a kid that bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, but still kept fighting off the evil.<br/>
“How about a game of paintball?”<br/>
“A game of paintball with Hawkeye!”<br/>
“Well, Sam, Bucky, Steve and Nat would be on the other team, and Wanda would be joining me, but yeah a game of paintball with Hawkeye.”<br/>
The kid looked up at him, catching his eye with a soft smile.<br/>
“Thanks Mr Hawkeye. I’d really like that.”</p><p>The 6 of them took the elevator down to one of the R and D labs, opting to truly mess up the place whilst there was no-one here. Steve had dropped out on a call of urgent business, which had meant that the teams where equal again. Shoving on targets, they spilt, with Clint and his team going one way, and Nat and hers heading off in the other. The game rolled on, with teams getting hit from all angles, with Sam getting hit frequently from a silent attacker above. More than once objects were moved round with sparks of red, or webs where seen holding Nat’s team in place. Peter wasn’t seen once for the duration of the game. Laughter rang out, until…<br/>
“What’s going on in here.” Tony Stark stepped in through the door, only to be hit in the face with a yellow paint ball. “Out, out of here all of you. The regulations came in on Friday, but we let people come in to collect their work… and you do know that we are mostly staying open. Everyone OUT.” They slowly walked out, dripping paint on the sterile floors. It was bad enough that thy had come down here, but this was one of the few labs that where staying open for the PPE production. He sighed, they really needed to get out. </p><p>Lucy Smith walked down to her lab on a Sunday morning. The clock had just struck 9, and the streets where mostly empty, with the exercise once a day rule and the fact that no shops were open. Smiling, she scanned her badge, and used the sanitizer on the counter before walking up to one of the R and D on an Upper-Level. Grabbing her coat and goggles, she began thinking of the prototypes she could create today. Scanning her badge yet again, she moved back as the door opened to her lab, and swore. She and the rest of the lower level staff and higher-level interns had tidied and sterilised this place for hours the night before, and they had almost felt good about it afterwards. Now the room was splattered in paint, bright colours filled the white sterile environment, a rainbow that she really did not want or need.<br/>
“Hello.”<br/>
A small head of brown hair looked up from the corner. She thought that there was something almost familiar about it, the face. The large, hyper-intelligent eyes that looked up at her, and slightly nervous smile.<br/>
“Hi.” The boy answered back, succeeding looking sweet and bashful. She noticed with great interest, that he wasn’t wearing a lanyard or badge, but a ratty old hoodie that was slightly too big for him emblazoned with the words MIT on the front. She defiantly recognised that hoodie from somewhere, even if she couldn’t remember who she had seen it on.<br/>
“Are you… okay…”<br/>
“Yeah, I’m good. Are you?”<br/>
The boy had noticed her tear stained face and red-rimmed eyes.<br/>
“Yeah. It’s just… my mum, she’s high risk. Not very obedient either.’ Lucy laughed, as if bringing up the memories. “I can’t get her to listen, seems to think that she can just do whatever. And with me still working, I still live at hers, and I’m going to get exposed at some point, I’ve accepted that… but I can’t live with her, and… well… I have nowhere else to go…”<br/>
“I have someone like that.” The boy smiled at her, watching her with those puppy-dog eyes.” He seems to think that the rules don’t apply to him.<br/>
“What do you mean?” Lucy looked at him, properly this time, tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he talked about him, it seemed like he had been worrying about this for a while.<br/>
“My aunt…” he said. “she’s essential, but I have somewhere to stay, but the man I’m with…’ he stops a sob escaping and wipes a stray tear from his eye. “He has money… he’s smart but… the rules just don’t seem to apply to him. He’s high risk. We all know that, even he does, but he has something about admitting it, some fear of being handed things easy.” Some part of Lucy realised that this man sounded a lot like Tony Stark, but she pushed that away. “I’m gonna go make a call.”</p><p>Tony was sitting on the couch when Peter ran up the stairs like a madman. “What is it?”<br/>
“Look. I know we have a few spare rooms dotted around the tower.”<br/>
“They’re more like apartment but yes.”<br/>
“I need you to let an intern use one.”<br/>
“Why would I do that.” Tony looked Peter in the eye, as if questioning him.<br/>
“Look, I just met this girl, she’s like me…”<br/>
“What,” Tony interrupted. “A hyper-active teenager who steals hoodies.”<br/>
“No – she’s still working and her Mum’s high risk. I think she needs the money, so she signed up outside for the extra PPE production… but she has no home, well one that she feels like she can go back to anyway. Look, just let her stay in one of the floors. No one will be around, and I guess, she reminded me of what I’m going through.”<br/>
“Okay kid. I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Lucy was packing up her stuff when she saw Tony Stark standing by the door, his expression unreadable. “Lucy Smith right.”<br/>
“Yes sir.”<br/>
“Look, someone told me about your situation, and I have to say that I am sympathetic. I know someone who’s gone through that, and well, I helped them. So, listen to me. There’s a room on the third floor of the living area. Not near anyone else, and fully equipped. And’ well, I’m offering it to you.”<br/>
“But won’t you...”<br/>
“It’s like a hotel, but we won't see each other at all, because I'm 'apparently' high risk and can't go to work, and bonus it’s only a few seconds away from your desk. I’ll give you some time to think, but it’s there is you need it.”<br/>
“Thanks… Mr Stark.”<br/>
“One more thing, cut the Mr Stark. You sound like my intern.”<br/>
Silently, Lucy wondered if that lone boy she had met earlier was his intern, or something more. Either way, she was grateful, for it all. She pulled out her phone and began to text. </p><p>“What’s on your mind kid.”<br/>
Peter’s conversation with Lucy weighed heavy on his mind. What if Tony got sick? What if Tony… no. He could not loose Tony. Not again.<br/>
“I’m worried about you.”<br/>
“Why.”<br/>
“You’re not good at following rules.”<br/>
“I’m better than you.”<br/>
“Am not.”<br/>
“Am too.”<br/>
“I just, I just want you to be safe.”<br/>
“Look Pete. Everything I do here is to help people. I might not be much good at being handed things, but I’ve been told by Cho that I’m not going to be much use anyway if I did break the once a day rule.”<br/>
“Can we go out for a walk…”<br/>
“Yeah,” Tony said as he got up from the Sofa. “but remember, School tomorrow, bed by 10.”<br/>
“11.”<br/>
“10:30.”<br/>
“Deal.”<br/>
As Peter went to grab his stuff, some part of Tony thought ‘Shit, he really is my kid.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First day of Homeschool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets a scare as people ask to see his office.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not proud of this one! Having endured 2 and a half months of this, I can testify that introducing the concept of homeschooling really did take over a month to make perfect. Coming to the end of this, and the start of Peter's journey with Tony, I am thinking of making their relationship into a longer series, and having this fic as the first one... would people like that?</p><p>On another note, I have started crying (in a good way of course) numerous times at the things people are telling me about this fic, so feel free to drop me comments, and of course Kudos. I have had a really bad confidence dip with my writing recently, and this has been something that has kept me going. So thanks to every one of you that has taken the time to read my very bad writing.</p><p>I now have a tumblr and instagram - Supero1726 (sometimes with mcu on the end!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Benjamin Parker loved school. He loved the feeling of getting the questions right; learning new science experiments, and especially seeing Ned and MJ. When the lockdown was enforced on Friday, he had promised to call them every day, using his Instagram and messages, he had kept in touch with them over the course of the weekend, but had yet to make the vital video call that he had promised. So, on Sunday night, he decided to do it, to get his stuff together and video chat Ned and MJ. He stuck his head out of the door and yelled “I’m gonna need some quiet. If you want me, just shout. Please don’t come in, Ned will freak.” </p><p>@PeterBParker 21:19.<br/>
Hi.<br/>
How r u. </p><p>@NedL<br/>
Yeah, Good.<br/>
H b U</p><p>@MJones<br/>
Hi Losers. </p><p> </p><p>@PeterBParker started video call. </p><p>“Hey.” Peter says, staring into the camera watching his friends faces appear. Ned looked happy, but a little worried, as if something was eating away at him. MJ, on the other hand was smiling at what looked like a photo on the wall. She stopped as Peter came into view, a blush creeping up her usually expressionless cheeks. “How are you.”<br/>
“Um. Yeah, good.”<br/>
“It’s kinda weird.” MJ’s voice carried crackling down the line and echoing around the still new room. “I mean, I knew it was coming but it’s still like, weird.”<br/>
“Yeah.” Peter repeated. “Really weird.”<br/>
He looked around each of their rooms seeing for something to let his eye wander onto. MJ had a couple of posters of famous feminists in the corner, whereas Ned had posters of the Avengers up in his room, complete with a couple of Tony’s famous slogans attached to them such as “You know who I am.” and “I am Iron Man.” Peter internally laughed. If Tony could see Ned’s room, so similar to his old one, his already over inflated ego would burst. In fact, it was almost as if he could imagine Tony’s voice echoing through the empty room now with “I didn’t even know they sold those anymore.” Or “We have got to get one of those.” He was quickly jerked back into reality as Ned asked him something.<br/>
“Sorry, what?”<br/>
“Just asking you guys where you are, that’s all. Heard some stuff about a couple of kids having parents who were Key Workers and stuff, and I know May in particular was worried, so are you guys okay or what.”<br/>
“Yeah, I guess.” MJ says, staring into the camera as if to catch their eyes. “My mum was called up to go into the hospital, and Dad, well, you know. He couldn’t care less about my well-being so yeah, there’s that.”<br/>
“I’m okay.” He looks quickly to the door as if he could see the figure of Tony leaning against the cabinet with some sort of listening bug that would put the shield ones to shame. “Yeah May was called in to help at the hospital, but some things happened and I’m okay now.”<br/>
“Where exactly are you Peter.”<br/>
He looked down at the floor, searching every carpeted inch for an answer that wouldn’t make them laugh or worry. He finally settled on something that sounded like a cross between someone who had lost their voice and a snake hissing. “Avengerstower.” He said very quietly. Ned looked at him like he had laid an egg, something which Peter himself had worried about for a long time.<br/>
“Speak up Parker.”<br/>
He hung his head, studying the floor once again for the imaginary egg. “Avengers Tower”<br/>
He had expected both the reactions that came with the announcement. From Ned, there was a screeched “WHAT?” and a smile that seemed to contain 6 Watts of light. From MJ there was just stony silence, forced, and pained. “Please don’t tell anyone.”<br/>
“Why would we do that?” MJ asked, watching as Peter shrunk back against his chair like he was trying to hide from them. Both of them had known about the bite for a long time, and all of the extra-curricular activities that came with it. At first, they had been worried for him. MJ had even tried to get Peter to slow down, and then they had both realised that the whole saving people gig he sported would happen whatever they did, whatever they tried. There had been tears from MJ, the first time he had seen her cry. She had said something the lines of “Don’t die out there, loser.” Ned had been more supportive in a geeky teenage way. But the one thing he had told neither of them is how close he had got to Mr Stark, and he had begun to think that it was a mistake not to tell them.<br/>
“Because there are something’s that I know you would worry about. Tony and me, there’s nothing going on, just a mentor taking in a mentee. Nothing father and son, nothing to go on. In fact, this is probably the last time I’ll see him for a while. After all this is over, the virus and all, he’ll want some time alone, without a son him, and maybe, maybe he would never want to see him again. </p><p>The video chat finished at around 11, and he went to bed soon after, feeling the sheets rustle and smooth around him. But no-matter how he lay, he still could not shake the feeling that Tony would never want him again as a person after this, only as a hero. </p><p>The next morning dawned unusually bright, as if ushering in a new world. Peter, surprisingly, slept well after the late night which he had (he stayed up until 2 to watch a couple of episodes of Netflix), and pottered out to breakfast to find an irritated Pepper at Tony’s throat about something to do with the company. “And,” she was saying, eyes boring into Tony’s’ head, “You said that me taking over the company would mean an equal amount of time with the board. But ever since you gave it over, I’ve had to cover for you in all but…” she looked down at her clipboard, as if taking notes. “3 meetings Tony. 3 meetings.”<br/>
They stopped as the door clanged, and Peter walked into the room. “Hey Peter.” Pepper said, smiling at him before turning back to Tony and giving him an evil eye that would make his father proud. “I’m off. Look after Tony for me.”<br/>
“Sure.” He stuttered, catching the eye of Tony and watching as he winked. “He defiantly needs someone watching him.”<br/>
Pepper laughed, picked up her bag and walked out the room. </p><p>Even though Peter had a study on the top floor of the tower, Tony walked in to find him upside down on the celling reading a chemistry book waiting for class to start. After dragging him up to the room, after they had decided that the celling was not a good place to video chat and Tony could walk in at any time, he sat down at the desk and opened up the laptop and connected that to a monitor that had been erected at the back of it. The view was amazing, straight at the top of the Avenger’s Tower and looking toward the sparkling glass of New York. Grinning, he tuned into his first lesson and was immediately silenced by a teacher asking the class “why isn’t the share screen working? I am pressing the button, Why isn’t the button working”.<br/>
It was going to be a long day. </p><p>Very few teachers asked the class to turn the camera on, even with the new 9-person feature on Teams, and with the mic off, there was a repeated sound of Peter screaming “Don’t be an idiot…” and “No, that’s wrong.” At one point, there was a clanking downstairs, and he walked out the door leaving the history teacher lecturing himself. Clint and Sam were in the hall, almost at each other throats.<br/>
“I could take you any day.” Clint was saying, scowling. “I was a SHIELD agent. Even without the bow.”<br/>
“But I could still…”<br/>
They both turned around to see an irate Peter having shut Sam’s mouth with a web.<br/>
“Please don’t ruin my lessons. I’ve got midterms online coming up and I’m going to fail.”<br/>
Both looked shocked, mouth open. They had never seen an angry Peter before. Sure, they had seen an irate Spider-Man, especially in the fight with the Vulture, but never an irate Peter. They separated at once, Sam garbling a bit. The door slammed and the two walked in opposite directions, Sam still complaining that webbing had fell in his mouth. </p><p>The worst lesson was the last. Peter still didn’t understand WHY Midtown had to include a catch up with a teacher and his class, on Video, once a day. Slowly, the cameras began to turn on, and you could see the faces. MJ was sitting where she had been last night, eyes catching Peter through the camera and she smiled at him, just for a fraction of a second. Ned was sitting on his bed, watching the feed with obvious humour. But Flash, Flash was sitting in the most ostentatious office that he had ever seen. He even had some sort of skull on his desk.<br/>
“Hi. So, for this first session I’m just going to let you chat, maybe show us around your offices, whatever you guys want.”<br/>
Peter grimaced. He had thought that no-one apart from those who knew where he was staying would ask to look round his office. What if he had left the door open and Clint and Sam were still at each other’s throats, or someone saw his webshoooters, or someone heard the characteristic sound of Tony Stark swearing. </p><p>The lesson dragged on, with Flash boasting round his apartment (even the teacher rolled her eyes.) MJ was rather protective of a photo above her desk, and Ned focused on his Lego for more time than was healthy, and sooner than anticipated Peter was showing them round his desk, just minding the door and anything else that might give his location away. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Peter thought an hour later as he was on an ‘unofficial’ video call with his friends, he really wished Tony was not such a helicopter parent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again I want to thank you for all of your support! I left the ending on a cliffhanger for a reason... enjoy </p><p>Next time on Avenger's in Lockdown...</p><p>... I will return.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>